fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Yuri Bara
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Welcome Yuri Bara to ! Thank you for your edit to the Gruvia page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies and Guidelines. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *If you want to find out more about the wiki, check out our Wiki Guide. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to have a job done or join in a community effort it improving the wiki, go check on our Guilds and Teams. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 05:17, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Image Violation 05:19, June 26, 2014 (UTC)}} It's ok. It's ok. 〜(￣▽￣〜) You can use this as an example next time you upload an image that is not a part of the Fairy Tail series. For example: You can always leave a message on my talkpage if you have any further questions. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 07:41, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Re:Double Welcoming Messages Hehe... Don't worry about it. This is the first occurrence of a double welcome message but I have already deleted the message and contacted wiki about it since some other users aren't even receiving the welcome message. They said that they would look over the problem. (~‾⌣‾)~ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 06:22, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Re:Images Adding images in the image gallery is easy but must be done in source mode, not visual mode because the galley itself is a big template. You can change the mode from visual to mode by clicking on the tabs on the upper right portion of your edit page. Next step, locate where you want to add you image. As seen in our Media Uploading Guidelines, the image gallery is divided into 5 sections, manga, anime, Hiro Mashima's works, fan-made arts, and bonus. For example, I want to add an image in the manga section. I would first look for that section which looks like this: |Manga= I would then add the image between the one mentioned before and this: The result would be this: |Manga= But since this is a gallery, there is no need to state that it is a file. So from this: We turn it into this: Filename.png|Filename Which will result to this: |Manga= Filename.png|Filename But don't forget that we try to make the images in chronological order so if the image is for example from the Grand Magic Games Arc, we put it below this: Which will result to this: |Manga= Filename.png|Filename Hope this helps and please message me if you still need help. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 06:31, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Can you vote for the featured moment? We really need the tie-breaker. I also need to edit the home page, hopefully, before July 2 in my timezone. The instruction on how to vote is found in the page. It would really help a lot if you do. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:46, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Your edit in the image gallery is correct but you forgot to add the FUR in the image description. I added it for you so please follow this as an example next time you add a fanart. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 02:46, July 1, 2014 (UTC) That's correct. (´∀`) [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 02:55, July 1, 2014 (UTC) 2nd Image Violation This is your 2nd image violation. You have failed to add the FUR in your recent uploaded images. You are given by the end of the week to add the FUR. If you fail to do so, the images will be deleted. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 10:09, July 8, 2014 (UTC) It's fine. Just be careful next time. When uploading images, it is better to use to go to this . It already has the basis of the FUR template so it is almost like a fill in the blank option. That is what I do when I upload images. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 04:02, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Username.. Tell me why you picked those two names... =3=/ Your username is quite... controversial.. lololol!! Haha~ Nevermind, I just can help but to ask, haha. 07:16, July 13, 2014 (UTC) S-Sumimasen!! I was thinking not-nicely!! Sorry!! How rude of me =3=/ 07:51, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Re:Support Badges Well it's really easy. It's like the FUR template, it's a fill in the blanks thing. I'll show you how to make the one for the couple support badge. First thing first, the support badge is a template so when creating a new page for the template it should be like this: Template:CoupleSupport Replace couple with the name of the pairing the you wish to make a support badge for. What you'll have is an empty page. This is the template for the badge that you need to follow: }|support=supports|do not support=does not support|supports}} }|support| }}} }|do not support| }}}. |textcolor=#FFFFFF }} Category:User BoxesCategory:BadgesCategory:Couple Replace the word couple with the pairing name and the word filename with the actual picture used in the article. When you're finished, you can finally publish it. If you wish to put the badge in the page, this is how you type it: If you have any further questions about this or you wish to have your own support badge, feel free to leave me a message. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 04:27, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Re:Crediting Actually, I talked over one of the wiki staff about crediting and her message to me is that as long as there is a link that will direct it to the original page then it is ok. This is the same thing that other wikis do when they copy content or information from another wiki or wikipedia. There is no need to trouble yourself with this. ^_^ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 08:19, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Friendly Reminder It's not in the guidelines but here's some friendly reminders. When adding references, do not simply put chapter 11, page 16 - 19 you put instead Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 16-19. It's quite unpleasing to the eyes you see. Another thing, most of the images you have added in the article pages are from the manga but we prefer that you use images from the anime when the scene is already animated which most of them are already. If you have a hard time finding the animated images, please feel free to tell me. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 04:00, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Please do. For the images, if you can't find them in Fairy Tail Wiki, there are some other image hosting websites that have them like animevice. But if you really can't find the specific image that you want, I usually screenshot scenes from the dubbed version of Fairy Tail to prevent subtitles. If you have any trouble, I can help find the image you are looking for. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 05:21, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations I would like to present to you this award: For my complete message, go to the main page. Keep up the good work. (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 07:46, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Sure sure. It's ok. Just comeback someday. (〜￣▽￣)〜 [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 00:11, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Featured Image Yuri, please choose only one image for the featured image page. Only the featured moment page can have two votes, one from the manga and one from the anime. (●´∀｀●) [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 07:42, August 28, 2014 (UTC) It's fine~ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 02:40, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Re:NaLu It's ok. It's ok. ~(‾⌣‾~) Fillers like this, despite having almost the entire episode for it, should be placed in its proper arc as long as it has canon material in it. For example the fight between Mirajane and Jenny. The fight really happened in the manga but the anime team added filler scenes such as the girls from different guilds joining the swimsuit showdown and the wedding scene. If you take a look at the Hibikenny page, you would see the scene wherein Jenny takes Hibiki as her partner for the wedding portion was referenced to the anime while the rest of the paragraph has references to the actual manga. The filler episode section is dedicated to episodes that have no manga equivalent. This section is also dedicated to episodes not belonging to any filler arcs such as the Daphne Arc and the Key of the Starry Sky Arc. These episodes are usually episodes that have no plot at all. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 09:14, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Help!!! I need your help to break the tie for the featured moment! I would have done it myself but I'm conflicted with which moment I want more. Please vote for me. （゜д　゜） [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 12:08, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Waaahhh!!! Really? But I still don't know which one to vote on... TT^TT I'll fix the poll tomorrow. I just came home from work so I'm super tired. Anyway. I think the poll is too short and we need a second poll. Any idea? It has to match either the anime or manga and has to have some sort of relationship in it. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 15:58, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm.... Sure. I'll make a poll around it. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 03:24, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Image Error Can you please replace the image you have recently uploaded? It is against our policy. "There should be no errors such as a mouse or a video player on the screen." You can really see the background of the screenshot. You are given a week to have the image replaced before it is deleted. Thank you. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 03:30, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Yes~! I hope you understand... (╥_╥) [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 03:51, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Hehe. Ok. Thanks! [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 05:41, October 11, 2014 (UTC) It's fine. Anyway, done with the deletion! [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 03:02, October 12, 2014 (UTC)